The Day the Chirping Died
by Hotaru Avalon
Summary: What will happen when the chick guy finally sells all of his chicks?


Member that Chick guy who is always giving advice and trying to sell chicks at the same time? Well what will happen when he sells all of his chicks??? Hope you like this, just a stupid thingy I thought of.  
  
  
  
The Day the Chirping Died  
  
Ikki ran past with Metabee close behind him. 'Ah,' I thought, 'this is my chance.' As Ikki ran past I asked, "A young one, what seems to be troubling you?"  
  
"Oh sorry," said Ikki stopping, "I'm running from the screws so I gotta go bye!!" he said before taking of again, Metabee yelling at him to slow down.  
  
I sighed, "He's never going to buy a chick..." I whispered sadly. I took one of the chicks in my hand and held him close to my face. "Ah little one, you will be sold someday."  
  
Samantha and the rest of the Screws Gang suddenly fly down the street. They were running just as fast as Ikki was. "Woah, woah, hold up, why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"ANKLE-BITERS!" screamed Samantha. Peppercat screeched a sound that sounded like, "Ankle-biters" but I couldn't say for sure.  
  
As the Screws ran down the street I noticed 3 little toddlers wobbling down the street. A large Bear type metabot was following them. "Ah and who might you be?" I asked them as they passed. "Only the toughest gang around! Along with Churlybear!" said the girl.  
  
A suddenly got an idea. I took a chick in my hand and whispered to it, 'Play dead.' The chick suddenly fell limp in my hand. "Ah! He's fainted! He's broken! It's YOUR fault!" I yelled pointing at the young girl in front of me.  
  
The girl opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. "YOU BREAK IT, YOU BYE IT!" I yelled putting my finger on top of her nose, between her eyes. "What!?" asked the girl shocked. "That's right! You heard me!" I roared.  
  
The girl began to cry. She took the chick in her hands and gave me some Yen. As soon as the money was in my hand the chick popped up and began chirping. The little girl's mouth dropped open and her two friends behind her fell down. I chuckled as I watched them leave glumly.  
  
I suddenly heard no chirping as soon as the Ankle-Biters turned the corner. "Huh?" I looked down at my box. "WHAT!? IT'S EMPTY!?" I asked shocked. "Yes! I sold them all! I am a MASTER salesman!" I shouted getting strange looks from the people walking on the other side of the street.  
  
I ran all the way home, my hat flying off my head and hitting someone in the nose. I didn't care. I had sold all my chicks, me! I had sold them all! After 37 years I had sold them all! All 13 of them! A suddenly slowed down. I had sold them all...what was left for me? What was I supposed to do for the rest of my life? Sit around the house? HELL YEAH! I began to run again.  
  
When I finally reached my house I jumped onto the couch that I hadn't sat on for years. I kicked open the fridge and took out a beer. I gulped it down. I grabbed a piece of pizza and bit into it. "ECH!" I spit it out, gagging. It was rotten, 37 YEARS rotten. I threw it in the trash. "Well I guess I have to go buy some food."  
  
I walked into the store eyeing all the signs stating sales. As I walked into the frozen food aisle I noticed a package containing a tan piece of meat. "Hmm, what's this?" I asked picking it up and flipping it over to read the back. It was chicken. I screamed and through it back, making the shelves fall over and the chicken spill all over the floor. I ran up to the cashier and demanded to see the manager.  
  
The manager walked up to me. "What is the problem?" she asked. I pointed to the chicken aisle. "HOW CAN YOU KILL POOR DEFENSLESS CHICKENS AND SELL THEM!" The manager sighed and shook her head. She promptly shoved me out of the store. "You'll pay for this!" I screamed.  
  
************  
  
So what did ya think? What will happen next? Will the chick man go crazy and kill everyone in the store with a knife, bwahahaha *evil grin* maybe.....anyway tell me if i should continue, I love reviews!!!!!  
  
.:Hotaru:. 


End file.
